Take Me Out!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: AU.Às vezes tudo que você quer é fugir, ir para bem longe, onde ninguém possa te encontrar, onde você possa ser feliz. Ora meu caro, se fosse tão fácil. Lembre-se, você está sozinho, então, o que farás?


**Take me out!**

Uma ideia que me veio, e eu resolvi escrever.  
>Não se preocupem, é só um Oneshot, não vai ficar empacada.<p>

**AVISO: **Esta fic pode ser um "tandinho" depressiva, assim que, cuidado ao ler-la. Não responsavel por efeitos colaterais =x.

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> AU. Às vezes tudo que você quer é fugir, ir para bem longe, onde ninguém possa te encontrar, onde você possa ser feliz. Ora meu caro, se fosse tão fácil. Lembre-se, você está sozinho, então, o que farás?

**Ranking: T**

**Casal: **Nenhum

**Songfic:** A músia possui o mesmo nome da fic.

Advertencia: Britanicos briguentos, vida díficil + Musica tensa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take Me Out!<strong>_

_Então, você está sozinho._

Berros se ouviam vindo de uma grande sala, enquanto um jovem de olhos verdes muito vivos escapava de lá como podia, com um pequeno prato de comida em mãos, como um moribundo com sua única refeição em semanas.

Seus cabelos eram curtos, loiros e muito revoltosos, e ao parecer não tinha muito mais que quinze anos.

Correu o máximo que pode em direção a seu quarto, tentando não derrubar nada, porém não fora rápido o suficiente.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Questionava um ruivo, de olhos igualmente brilhantes, porém mais escuros e perigosos. Tinha acabado de abrir a porta da grande sala e avistado o jovem em fuga.

_Você sabe que estou aqui_

- Eu só, quero comer em paz – Disse tentando parecer neutro, sem sucesso.

- Ou seja, _Demon_, você causa todo este alvoroço, e pensa que pode simplesmente escapar de fininho como se nada?

- EU NÂO CAUSEI NADA! – berrou, enquanto maldizia seu orgulho por roubar seus lábios e falar em seu lugar – NÂO É MINHA CULPA!

Mais gritos vindo da sala, como se alguém socasse com ódio uma superfície de madeira, uma mesa.

- Você fica sendo irônico, debochando... – Acusou.

- Eu não fiz isso! Eu só disse que não concordava! – Gritou de volta se virando para o ruivo, e quase caindo para trás ao notá-lo, agora, em sua frente – E-eu só disse a minha opinião!

- Então, _demon_, a culpa é toda sua!

... Por que não calou a boca? Por que não se manteve quieto? Não podia, simplesmente não podia, seu orgulho, sua personalidade não permitia-lhe ser culpado por algo que não era sua culpa, se ao menos soubesse abaixar a cabeça e ficar quieto.

Nunca.

- VOCÊ É O DEMONIO AQUI SCOTT! E EU NÂO VOU FICAR SENTADO VENDO VOCÊS ARRUINAREM MINHA VIDA!

Um soco foi o preço que pagou por defender sua maldita moral inexistente, podendo enfim fechar sua porta, como uma débil proteção contra os gritos crescentes do outro cômodo.

- Quem aquele baixinho pensa que é para falar assim conosco?

- Um maldito mal agradecido!

- Tudo que acontece nessa casa é culpa _daquilo,_ não temos sossego!

Olhou com repulsa para o prato de comida em suas mãos, tudo que conseguiu salvar antes da grande discussão começar, odiando-se por dentro de ainda persistir com fome apesar de tudo.

_Esperando por você  
>Sou apenas um impedimento <em>

_Co_meu solitario sua gelada comida, sua primeira refeição do dia, tão amarga quanto fria entrava em seu estomago enquanto era umedecida pelas suas lagrimas constantes. Sozinho, como uma aberração presa numa jaula de um circo de quinta.

- Ele enfim conseguiu! Era isso que queria não? Arruinar a vida de todos nós! Se for isso, ele esta conseguindo! – Ouvia a voz do irmão que antes lhe socará juntar-se aos demais.

Não era sua culpa, não era sua culpa, não era...  
>repetia para si mesmo, mais para auto convencer-se, ele tinha uma personalidade difícil...sábia, era explosivo, seco, frio, tinha defeitos...Quem não tinha? Mas a culpa não era sua...Não podia ser <em>só sua<em>...

**Não era o demônio que todos acreditavam...Não era...**

E mesmo assim está lá, com um frio prato presentemente vazio em suas mãos, vazio como seu coração, como suas esperanças de sossego...

_Estou a apenas um passo de distância de você,  
><em>_E se você deixar-me aqui..._

Olhou quase com desespero silencioso em seus olhos, suas coisas jazendo o prato sob uma pequena mesa, procurava um telefone, um contato, alguém...Alguém com quem falar, alguém para apoiar-se, alguém, para fazê-lo sentir-se mais do que um desgosto.

_Você me deixa em pedaços  
>E em pedaços eu permaneço<br>Sou apenas um empecilho_

Nada, ninguém, nada...  
>Essa não era uma dessas historias que haveria a salvação com alguém com quem contar... Não, essa era sua vida, e sabia que a vida não sempre tão bondosa assim.<p>

E_stou a apenas um passo, eu até posso morrer._

Algumas vezes, até tinha pensado em matar-se...Mas isso era apenas uma covardia, sabia que sua vida valia muito mais do que isso...Seria forte, e não entregaria sua alma numa bandeja, como se de nada vale-se. Resistiria.

_Eu sei que __**não posso**__ sair daqui com você._

Estava sozinho, e mesmo que essas lagrimas culpassem o contrario, enquanto se rendia a sua muralha de frágeis cobertores como uma criança assustada, era forte, era impetuoso...

_Eu te digo: Você não sabe_

Não sabem, seus irmãos não sabem, os idiotas que o julgavam no colégio antes de conhecê-lo não sabem, aqueles que o viam explodir e lhe entitulavam demônio, também...

_Você diz que não sabe_

Não sabiam...Que ele era muito mais...Muito mais, do que seus malditos olhos viam, não era tudo que ele tinha, não. Muito mais, ele era muito mais do que o "Moribundo Demônio maligno" que creiam... Não era só um grosso, sabia ser muito gentil, não era um maldito indelicado, era um grande cavalheiro, ele não era um ser insencivel, ele só não havia encontrado alguém que merecesse seu carinho...

Não era um monstro que só causava brigas e conflitos.

Era Arthur Kirkland, e um dia...Um dia...

_Eu digo: ...Tire-me daqui_

Ele seria livre, e provaria isso a todos. 

* * *

><p>Pode parecer uma ideia algo estranha mas...<br>Nem sempre você pode simplesmente contar com alguém para te ajudar.  
>Essa foi uma historia curta pra quebrar essa "clichezinho feliz"<p>

Um dia, alguém poderá te ajudar, mas até lá, você que se virar só.  
>O problema é quando você se acostumar a ser só, e não conseguir confiar mais nos outros.<p>

E é assim que eu vejo o Arthur.

bem, obrigado se alguém leu esse meu devaneio  
>Até o


End file.
